The Archer VS The Shielder
In a wide and open place next to the ocean, just on the east side of Tenguu City, there laid on the sand, a beautiful looking female youth who seemed to be asleep. Someone could tell that she was resting, she had her eyes closed with a lollipop in her mouth, smiling as if she was having her dream in paradise. But she had chosen a weird and awkward spot to sleep at, since many people that pass by her were muttering something or looking at her awkwardly; it was right next to a construction zone known as Pier 44. The girl's name is known as Kyoko or known by her codename Shielder, one of the many Spirits, beings with absolute power, around Japan. Kyoko wouldn't care less what the humans thought of her, she was way to good for them anyway. "Ahhhh, what a wonderful day it is!" Kyoko suddenly stood up and stretched for a bit and gave a deep sign. Although it was a beautiful day, something didn't seem right, it's like someone or more than that is watching her, over at where a couple of trees are and that half finished building. Using her sharp keen of smell, one of the many spirit abilities that she has, she picked up the smell of some machines, which is weird since Kyoko usually doesn't smell machines that much, much less think about them, she never knew the smell of machines are. But somehow, she knew she was in danger, and surrounded too probably. "....!" Kyoko quickly rolled toward the right of her. Where she was standing, there laid an arrow, with a tiny bit of blood seen. Kyoko instinctively reached for her face and touched her left cheek. She felt a cut and a bit of blood, Kyoko grind her teeth. "I know you're there! Come out and face me face-to-face, whoever shot that arrow. That was very rude of you to attack me suddenly like that! I just got healed from my previous battle with someone else already!" Kyoko exclaimed toward the direction approximately where the arrow was fired at, which would be in the trees. Something in the trees started to move. Then that same thing started walking toward Kyoko. Kyoko braced herself and prepared her Angel as the person came to sight. "Ooh... challenging me directly into battle without observing my background first, how daring." The Archer, Midori Enki; has finally reveal herself to the open. Emerging at another side of the battlefield, is ten normal Wizards who is under the control of Midori herself. "I know girl, attacking someone without introducing yourself first is a disgrace, so let me, mademoiselle... but first..." in one swift movement, Midori disappears from the sight and reappears on a 10 meter mahogany used for the Pier 44 construction site; while the other AST members surrounds Kyoko by using their Special Units. All of them walk in a circle while holding a light-saber in their hands, trying to warn the spirit about the consequences, but Kyoko doesn't show a sign of being threatened at all because she knows that the only dangerous opponent there, is Midori herself;- the person who stands right above the mahogany. "If you can defeat my Wizard girls, I promise I will tell you my name, a bit information and purpose coming over here, interesting isn't it?" Midori smirked in an evil-charm way. Suddenly, the sound of the Spacequake warning begin to infiltrate the area and gives Kyoko and the other Wizards the thought of another spirits appearing to fight. From far, peasants can be seen evacuating just out of nowhere. "No, don't worry girls... it is just the DEM's fake sirens of spacequake, if we want to fight, we had better don't let public to see us aren't they?". The Wizards nods as a sign of understanding Midori's instructions, but Kyoko is not influenced with the actions. "Now, now.. if you have finished talking Princess, let's get out from the box (fight) already shall we?" Kyoko prepares her Angel and convert some mana into it - just to allow the max proficiency of the shield to unleash. "You start first, "Shielder"... (Battle is about to begin in a few moments). "But seriously? "Hahahaha! What, a girl? What are you even thinking DEM? I might kill her if I'm not careful enough. Don't get all high and mighty. You very faced me before. Maybe I'll go easy on you once I'm done with these rats over here" Kyoko taunts to the blond girl. "You little-Tsk. Get her already! She's a Spirit, a dangerous being that doesn't deserve to live!" screams Midori in pure anger. Once Midori finishes, all ten Wizards started shooting at Kyoko with their guns at high speed. But Kyoko gave a smirk, a sort of evil one, and said "Rho Aias! Come to me!" Just before all the bullets reached Kyoko, a large burst of red mana surrounds Kyoko, somehow deflecting all the bullets, and temporary blinding the Wizards and Midori. After the light is over, the Wizards and Midori reopened their eyes and quickly adjusted back. "What the-" There on Kyoko's arm, was a huge silver, gold, and bronze shield beautifully designed. The shield looked like it weighed like a ton, but Kyoko is a Spirit, such matters don't work on her. "Wonderful isn't like, Rho Aias. My beloved Angel." Kyoko said while giving a smiles as she strokes the shield. "You've heard of this didn't you Wizards? Rho Aias, or Absolute defense! Now if you want to live, I suggest you get the heck out, because I'm not going to hold back." Kyoko then made a battle pose like if she was going to ram into the wiring suits. "Get the heck out?" Midori begin to act like an almighty bitch again. "No, unless one of us fall from the battlefield, there is no escaping." And with that, Midori starts to plan her strategy - while using the other Wizards as a decoy to protect her from the now seemingly upper-handed Kyoko. Though luck for the AST Members, Kyoko took out 2 Wizards with ease without giving them a chance to notice. It is unbelievable; she basically moves as fast as the light and gives the other exactly no chance to help;- and overall, there is only 8 Wizards left and Midori herself. "Shit, Red Territory!" Midori, now in a state of anxiousness; used her special Red Units Territory to protect her team members from Kyoko's assault. Realizing just how brutal is Kyoko and her "Shield-like Angel", Midori finally got an idea to fight back. "Aha! Hey girls, Please hold out Shielder for some moments okay, I am going off over there to set some traps. Don't disappoint me, I don't appreciate failure and I don't like a thwarted plan." Finishing her sentences, Midori retreat from the battlefield temporarily and went off into a half-finished building to set some traps for Kyoko. "Never seen something so obvious than this, she is going to set a trap for me, but yet; she reveal it right before my own ears. What a fool." Kyoko, once again underestimates Midori Enki and got a vision of her defeating The Archer in a swift movement. Not paying much attention to her surroundings, the eight Wizards launched a full-missle attacks to Kyoko and made her perish into the smokes. "We won!", "We did it!", "Yeah! The mighty spirit goes down!" All of the Wizards were cheering and 'celebrating' their 'golden victory' at the thought of having The Shielder defeated;- hugging and dancing gracefully in the air in the process. But, out of sudden... "Sorry guys, I'm just having a sweet daydream. Where did we stop just now?" Kyoko appears from the thin air and prepares for another attack. Kyoko suddenly crashed on top on a Wizard, knocking her out and blocked a missile from another Wizard, and threw her shield directly at her. The shield managed to hit the back of the wiring suit and disabled it, leaving the poor girl unconscious, clearly not in a state to wake up for at least an hour. "Hey, blonde! If you don't hurry up and face me, your little pitiful girls might have more than a few broken bones!" Kyoko said Midori as she defeats another Wizard with her bare hands. Another Wizard charged at her with a light sword and tried to slash her, however Kyoko quickly dodged to the other direction and grabbed her hands while grabbing the Wizard's saber in her other hand and then slammed her on the ground hard. Kyoko then proceeded to use the blue glowing saber to slash threw two Wizards' guns that were firing at her with high speed, spinned around while delivering a quick kick right to the stomach to both of them. Kyoko quickly glared at the remaining two Wizards, but they had absolute terror on their faces and quickly ran away, dropping their guns. Midori, who is excited of the outcome, came out from her hiding place. When Kyoko saw this, she walked over toward Midori while grabbing her shield from the broken combat wiring suit by the rim and pointed it toward Midori. "Alright Blonde, your little rats are all KOed, they are in no condition to fight at all. Hurry up and get down here." Kyoko stared at Midori. "Well, I knew I shouldn't reveal myself just to watch a free fights, but I just can't help it." Midori retreated deeper into the half-finished buildings and leaves Kyoko there fighting against her weak, artificial and illusion clone. Yet, the clones were not as strong as the original Midori is; they got wiped out by just a swift attack from Kyoko and "Rho Arias". "Okay kitty, kitty blonde;- no times for fooling around already, let's get this done with." Kyoko declared for one last time before following Midori using her enhanced senses into the building. When Midori realized this, she begin to get worried because her plan is going to be ruined; but suddenly, in a twist of fate... "Wait, why would I enter into a trap-filled building if I can just summon a spacequake to obliterate it? That's it! I'm a genius!" Kyoko began to rise her hands and summon spacequake at her own free will. Just as soon as the spacequake was produced; the building in which were Midori hiding places emits multiple laser cannon from each window's side and nullifies the spacequake with a max-powered shoot. "Ha! You just activated my auto-spacequake reacts cannon Shielder! Now who's keeping score?" Midori appears out of nowhere and crossed her arms, smiling as the cannons she set up just now were activated by Kyoko's spacequake; and is pointing at the spirit, charging their power into half-proficiency, the cannons shoot Kyoko in a three-array directions, devastating nearly anything along it's path. "Gaa!" Kyoko yelled in pain as she barely escaped the beams with her shield, but it didn't spare her of a blow on her right. But...BAM! Kyoko managed to throw her shield right at Midori after blocking it from the beams. "What the-" Midori instinctively moved to dodge the shield, but it didn't spare her of damage, the shield hit she right in the back. Midori fell immediately. Kyoko knew Midori is still conscious, and how she will never lose to something like that. "Hurry up and get back up again. I know you can not lose to something like that at all." "Hahaha...You're right. That just shocked me that's all. Well good job. You managed to defeat those beams that could even destroy a spacequake. And you're still standing. There is no way I can win to something like that. Ok ok, I will admit, I lose this round." Midori got up as she said that and smiled while using her hand to support her back. "Alright, now the information, I had that in my head all this time" Kyoko responded blankly. "Right, right that, ok then, my name is Midori, Midori Enki. Or you can call me The Archer." "I've heard of that name, you are one of the few Wizards that can kill a Spirit right?" "Right" Midori responded with a sigh. "And the info?" "Oh, that? Haha, that was a joke." "You little-" Kyoko stopped and put her hand on her head and shook it. "Ok then, Midori-san. I shall depart from here. I have many things to do today." Kyoko blankly walked over to her shield and dismissed it. "You should get going now you know? You have injures all over for some reason, even though I hit you on the back." "Oh, those were from my previous battle." Midori started walking toward the opposite direction of Kyoko. "I'm going to call reinforcements to pick these girls up, you did a lot to them." Midori said as she grabbed her cellphone. "Alright Midori-san. Good day to you." "You too." Kyoko then started walking away from Midori as she calls DEM. (As you guys can see, Kyoko practically win this match) END